Dino Charge Rangers
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Sonic learns of a crystal from 65 million years ago, he heads for Amber Beach to find out more about it, but things get out of hand when he learns that Sledge has placed a huge bounty on his head. Meanwhile; G and Debby get themselves stuck to CatDog and head to Mighty Med.
1. Mobian Crystal

65 million years in the past; a spaceship was flying through space.

Inside, an alien named Sledge (Power Rangers Dino Charge)was ranting.

"I can't believe it; first we're given a bomb, then lose our asteroids, and Fury gets himself stranded on earth." said Sledge.

His blue Minion Wrench (Power Rangers: Dino Charge) nodded.

"Well none of us would have known this would happen." said Wrench.

The Vivix all nodded.

"Not the point, I was unable to get those energems. Now I need to find something else to make tons of money off of." Said Sledge.

Wrench was looking on a computer.

"There's a big crystal on Planet Mobius." Said Wrench.

Sledge smirked.

"Perfect. Plus we must find something for my bride." Sledge said.

On Mobius inside a laboratory; some Mobians in lab coats were inspecting a basketball sized red crystal.

"This crystal holds lots of awesome powers." A Mobian Badger said, "It's too good to fall into the hands of evil."

"Good thinking professor, we must send it deep into space before anyone can get their hands on it." A Mobian Possum said.

However; Sledge appeared.

"Hello Professors." Said Sledge.

The two screamed before the Mobian Possum played possum out of instinct.

Sledge became shocked.

"Instincts." Said the Badger.

"Hand over that crystal." Said Sledge.

The Badger is mad.

"It shall never fall into your hands." Said the badger.

He pushed a button on the controls and the crystal went into some type of escape pod.

The escape pod flew off deep into space.

Sledge is mad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. "I WILL GET THAT CRYSTAL! AND WHEN I DO I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

In the present day Howard was digging in his yard and he finds something.

"Huh?" said Howard.

He picked up the Mobian Scientist Crystal and was shocked.

"Whoa." Said Howard.

Later; he was at the mansion and Azmuth was inspecting the crystal.

"No doubt about it, this crystal came from Mobius." Said Azmuth.

Howard is shocked.

"No way." He said. "I found a Mobian Crystal."

Azimuth nodded.

"I am just as shocked as you." said Azmuth.

Sonic came by and Howard saw him.

"Hey Sonic." Howard said.

Sonic turned to Howard.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I found a Crystal from your home planet." Howard said.

Sonic was so shocked he fainted.

At the Amber Beach Dino Museum in the Headquarters of the Dino Charge Power Rangers Keeper senced something.

"It is here." Keeper said.


	2. Bodies Merge

In the Living Room; G who was still in a wheelchair and speakers and Debbie were in the living room.

"I cannot take another minute in this madness." said Drago's speakers, "Donnie better be finished up with that device."

Debbie smiled.

"I'm sure he is." Debbie said. "Your father has been training Heidi while this happened and she has been doing great."

G smiled.

"That's cool." He said.

Donnie came in with SpongeBob.

"G we did it." The Turtle said.

"A way to end that madness." Said Spongebob.

"Good, by the time this is over and I can talk once again, I'll give you what for." Said G's speakers.

Spongebob aimed a shotgun at his head.

"I don't blame you Sponge. Plus I forgave you. I even let you open up a store for the homemade pet food you made." G reminded him.

SpongeBob realized G was right and threw the gun away.

"Oh yeah sorry." SpongeBob said.

Later; G, Debbie, and Donnie were in Donnie's lab and Donnie was aiming a very big blaster at G.

"Okay, this thing should make things back to normal." Said Donnie.

He blasted G and the Dragon Ninja became normal again.

G smiled.

"OH YEAH!" G said and shot fire from his mouth but it accede fly destroys SpongBob's device. "Oops."

SpongeBob smiled.

"Ah it was an accident. Plus you made more than one remember?" SpongeBob said.

SpongeBob put an extra on and walked off.

Bugs came and saw G back to normal.

"So you're back to normal?" Bugs asked.

G smiled.

"Yep and thanks for watching the mall while I was…you know." G said.

Bugs smiled.

"No problem." Bugs said.

G smiled.

"By the way how would you like to be Co-Owner of my mall?" G asked. "You can order Daffy around and make sure he does his job right."

"Isn't Yakko the Assistant manager?" said Bugs.

G did some thinking.

"Oh yeah." Said G.

He accidentally hit Donnie's new invention and it hit him, Debbie and a passing CatDog.

An explosion happened and there was smoke.

We get a close-up of G's face.

"What happened, and why do I have a need to play with yarn?" said G.

He felt Cat tapping him, looked down, and saw that his and Debbie's heads were attached to CatDog's body.

"Does this answer your question?" said Cat.

Debbie is shocked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Wow, we've got two more heads now." Said Dog.

G became shocked.

"Not wow, it's-"G said before he started dry heaving.

He then puked up an orange hairball.

"Hairball." Said G.

Debbie was grossed out.

"Ew." Said Debbie.

"That's just nasty, and that's coming from a guy who cough's up hairballs all the time." Said Cat.

SpongeBob saw this and laughed.

Cat, Dog, G and Debbie all glared so SpongeBob.

"Don't laugh." G said. "That happened to you with Squidward remember?"

SpongeBob realized G was right.

"Yeah, but that medicine was temporary." Spongebob said before leaving once more.

Theresa entered the room.

"Hey, have any of you seen-"Theresa said before looking at the monstrosity and becoming shocked, "OMG!"

Debbie sighed.

"Don't ask." Said Debbie.

"I cannot take another minute stuck to a stupid cat." Said G.

Cat grabbed a frying pan and hit G in the face.

"Shut up." Said Cat.

"Anyways, my mouse is missing again." Said Theresa.

Cat did some thinking.

"I wouldn't know anything about it this time." Said Cat.

G started dry heaving once more before puking up Theresa's mouse.

The mouse went over to Theresa.

Cat acted shocked.

"G, I never would have thought you'd do such a thing." Said Cat.

Theresa hit Cat in the face with the frying pan.

"Nice try Cat." Theresa said and grabbed her mouse and left.

Dog sighed.

"What are we gonna do?" He asked.

G smirked.

"I know a place we can go." G said.

At a hospital Cat, Dog and Debbie were confused.

"Is there a reason you had CatDog walk all the way over here?" said Debbie.

"We can't do anything." Said G, "Plus this is the only place that can help us out."

Unknown to them; Catfish Booray was watching the whole thing with X-Ray binoculars.

"Time to catch my prey." Said Catfish Booray.

He grabbed some weird blasters and walked off.

However, unknown to him; an off road vehicle drove up to where he was at and for some reason turned into some type of robotic werewolf. We only see the back of the figure.

"You fool, you lead me straight to the place I need to be." Said the figure.

The figure chuckled.

"Once I'm in Mighty Med, I'll get the generator from inside and make a clean getaway." Said the figure.


	3. The Rangers

With Sonic; he was driving his car down the road with Gwen, Penny, Raven, Marco, and Star as passengers as well.

"I can't believe we're going on a road trip." said Star.

"I can't believe I was talked into this." said Raven.

"I can't believe Howard found a Mobian Crystal." said Gwen.

"I can't believe he tied himself to the trunk to come with us." said Penny.

"I can't Believe this isn't butter." said Marco.

Sonic slammed a stick of butter on Marco's face.

"Can't believe I didn't set this thing to minivan mode." Said Sonic.

He pushed a button labeled Mini Van and the car turned into a minivan with the same color scheme.

Howard then appeared in a seat.

"Hey guys." Said Howard.

Everyone freaked out.

"AHHHH!" Everyone but Howard screamed and Star blasted Howard.

"Huh, neat." Said Sonic.

"So, why exactly are we on a road trip." Said Raven.

"Well, Azmuth told me that the crystal that Howard found had lots of powers, and that I needed to head for a museum in Amber Beach since there could be someone who can help me unlock the powers within that crystal." Said Sonic.

Gwen nodded.

"I see." She said.

"But I don't get what a paleontology museum has to do with a space crystal." Said Sonic.

"You know what I don't get?" said Penny.

"What?" said Raven.

"Why didn't Megatron kill the Fallen after killing Optimus in the second Transformers movie?" said Penny.

Everyone nodded at that.

"I agree. I mean isn't Megatron in the movie version a prime?" Marco asked.

"I'm not too sure. Besides, if that did happen, then there wouldn't be a movie. But it would be quite the ending." Said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the Fallen's(Transformers movie version), the Fallen watched as Megatron (Transformers movie version) entered the room.

"Well done Megatron, you killed that Prime." Said the Fallen.

"Yes master." Said Megatron.

He then pulled out a blaster and shot the Fallen's arm off.

The Fallen screamed.

"MEGATRON, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" yelled the Fallen.

Megatron smirked.

"I killed Optimus Prime, something you could never do. Since I killed a Prime, I'll be taking control of the Decepticons for good." Said Megatron.

He then aimed the blaster at the Fallen's head.

He laughed.

"I'm the new Prime." Said Megatron.

He then shot the Fallen's head off, killing him.

"I did it, I killed the Fallen." Megatron said before he started dancing, "I killed the Fallen, I killed the Fallen, I killed the Fallen."

One incredibly long but awesome movie later; Megatron is still dancing, but a laser blast hit his arm and it fell off.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" yelled Megatron.

He turned and saw an alive Optimus Prime (Transformers movie version) aiming a blaster at him.

"Surprise Megatron." Said Optimus.

Megatron became shocked.

"Optimus, but how?" said Megatron.

"You let yourself get distracted, the Matrix has been found, used to resurrect me, and all the Decepticons are dead." Said Optimus.

Megatron is shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Megatron shouted.

Optimus then shot Megatron's head off.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"On second thought, that would be to weird an ending." Said Sonic.

Gwen sees the sign of Amber Beach.

"We're here." Said Gwen.

Howard pulled out a map to Amber Beach.

"Ooh, let's check out the water park, I hear there's a volcano like attraction there." Said Howard.

Sonic groaned.

"Howard, we're here on important business." Said Sonic, "Plus, you know I can never set foot in any water park without a life jacket."

"I know but maybe later." said Howard. "What's the harm of having a little fun?"

"Good point." Sonic said.

However; they saw some explosions happening in front of them.

"WHOA!" everyone yelled.

Sonic steered the car away from the explosions and managed to park it in a Burger King.

"What was that?" said Marco.

Sonic looked out the car and saw Fury (Power Rangers Dino Charge) creating destructions.

"Where's the Mobian I was told about?" said Fury.

"I don't know who that guy is, but I know what I'm going to do." Said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Wait, you're actually going to face someone you've never met?" said Gwen.

Sonic chuckled.

"Relax; taking care of this guy will be child's play." Said Sonic.

He got out of the car.

Penny sighed.

"This won't end well." She said.

Sonic ran towards Fury and jumped in the air before kicking him across the face and landing on the ground.

"I heard you were looking for me." Said Sonic.

Fury saw Sonic.

"So, you're the Mobian with the crystal Sledge is talking about." Said Fury.

Sonic chuckled.

"Guilty for being awesome." Said Sonic.

"You're coming with me, even if I have to kill you in one of your so called forms." Said Fury.

"I'm about to show you that I'm more than a bunch of forms." Said Sonic.

Fury growled.

"You don't have the balls." Said Fury.

Fury was then assaulted by a bunch of basketballs, soccer balls, footballs, baseballs, tennis balls, beach balls, and bowling balls.

Sonic was now next to a cage with lots of balls in it.

"You were saying?" said Sonic.

The group in the car groaned.

"That's a terrible joke; it's the kind of thing you'd expect to see on Rocky and Bullwinkle." Said Marco.

"No, no, it's the type of thing you'd expect to see on Family Guy." Said Penny.

"No that's a type of thing you see on Animaniacs or Tiny Toons." said Gwen.

Yakko then appeared out of a cup holder.

"Or Freakazoid and Pinky and the Brain. And I was a star of one of those shows." Said Yakko.

Gwen pushed him back in the cup holder.

"Stupid Cat." She said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a dog." Yakko said from inside the cup holder.

"I could never tell." Said Raven.

Fury started slashing his sword at Sonic lots of times, but Sonic kept on dodging the slashes before kicking Fury in the chest.

"Gee, for a pro at swordsmanship, you sure are terrible." Said Sonic.

Fury is mad.

"I'll be back." He said and vanished.

Suddenly; the Dino Charge Rangers (Power Rangers Dino Charge) appeared in suit.

"Hey, where'd Fury go?" said the red ranger.

They turned and saw Sonic.

"Sonic Hedgehog?" said the blue ranger.

Sonic became confused.

"Yeah?" said Sonic.

"There's someone who wants to see you." Said the green ranger.

The rangers walked off followed by Sonic.

The others became shocked.

"Well that's just great, now we need to find that museum by ourselves." Said Raven.

"At least the keys are in the ignition." Said Gwen.

Howard appeared in the driver's seat.

"Move over Miss Daisy, I'm driving." Said Howard.

Raven made a portal appear under Howard and he disappeared in it before appearing in a different seat.

"You're a terrible driver, and not of driving age." Said Raven.

Howard groaned.

"Tell that to Cunningham, he's fourteen and already has his own motorcycle." Said Howard.

"True." Raven said.

Meanwhile in Sledge's lair Fury told Sledge everything.

Sledge screamed and punched the wall.

"That Mobian is better than I expected." Said Sledge.

Fury nodded.

"I say we put a bounty on his head and send a monster to catch him and his friends. That way we can still get the Mobian Crystal." said Fury.

Sledge laughed.

"There are times Fury where I remember why I keep you around." Sledge said.


	4. Kaz and Oliver

Back at the Mighty Med hospital; G, Debbie, and CatDog were still stuck together.

"Yeah, this place has been around for years." said G.

"But you're still a bit of a moron who's been reduced to puking out hairballs." said Cat.

G became mad.

"I can to use my powers." said G.

He tried to breathe out fire but instead puked up a hairball.

"Seriously?" G asked.

Just then Phil came in and saw the hair ball.

"Oh, that's just sick." Said Phil.

Dog pointed to G.

"He did it." Said Dog.

"Hey I can't help it." G said. "Besides it does not help that cat licks himself."

It is true cat is licking himself and Debbie coughed a hairball.

Suddenly; two teenagers, Kaz and Oliver entered from the entrance.

"Look, I'm telling you, Superman would defeat Batman easily." Said Oliver.

"Yeah well, Batman always has a plan, so he can just use Kryptonite on Superman." Said Kaz.

G coughed up a hairball onto Oliver's face.

"Hold still for a second will you?" said Kaz.

He pulled out his cell phone and took a photo of Oliver with the hairball.

Kaz smiled.

"Sweet." He said.

CatDog moved over to Kaz and Oliver.

"I don't feel really comfortable with this." Said Dog.

"Well, we're stuck to you." Said Debbie.

"The sooner we get this done, the better." Said Cat.

Kaz and Oliver saw this.

"Wow, I did not think this would get any weirder. G is attached to a cat and a dog." Said Kaz.

G coughed up another hairball on Oliver, causing Cat and Dog to point at G.

"Don't blame me guys." G said.

Kaz nodded.

"Understood." He said.

Debbie sighed and Kaz is shocked.

"G's?" said Kaz.

"Yeah." Said Debbie.

Kaz nudged G.

"You dog." Said Kaz.

Dog got up in Kaz's face while growling.

"HEY!" Dog shouted.

G sighed.

"He was talking to me Dog." said G.

Oh." Dog said and laughed. "Sorry."

Oliver removed all the hairballs from his face.

"I think we have something to get everything right with these four." Said Oliver.

The group walked off as Phil went to the entrance and opened it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him, drug him in and lots of punching sounds were heard before Phil came out unharmed.

"Glad I took all those self-defense classes." Said Phil.

Phil walked off.

Catfish came out all bruised up.

"Should have planned ahead." Said Catfish.

Meanwhile, at the back entrance of Mighty Med; the same figure, now in car mode entered the hospital.

"Finally, now to find that generator." Said the robot.


	5. The Bounty

With Sonic; he was being escorted to the Dino Charge Rangers hideout.

He looked around the place.

"Nice, now if only I could get Tails to build a room like this for me." said Sonic.

At the manor Tails sneezed and he looked around.

He shrugged it off and started working on something.

Back at the hideout; the rangers demorphed, revealing a Latin American named Tyler Navarro, an African American named Shelby Watkins, an Asian named Koda, and two guys named Ridley and Chase.

Soon, Keeper entered the room.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I've been expecting you." Said Keeper.

Sonic turned to Keeper.

"And you're the guy I'm to see?" said Sonic.

Keeper nodded.

"Yes, show me the crystal." Said Keeper.

Sonic pulled out the crystal and held it towards Keeper.

Keeper saw the Crystal and is shocked.

"It's the Mobian Crystal." Keeper said shocked.

Shelby looked at her boyfriend.

"Mobian crystal?" said Shelby.

"I'm surprised myself." Said Tyler.

Keeper took the crystal out of Sonic's hands.

"65 million years ago, scientists from Mobius sent this crystal deep into space to keep it out of Sledge's hands. It must have landed on earth and remained lost on this planet until now." Said Keeper.

Sonic held his cell phone behind his back and managed to send a text to Marco.

With the others; Gwen was driving Sonic's car when Marco's phone went off.

" _Space Unicorn, soaring through the stars._ " The phone sang.

Everyone but Star and Marco became shocked.

"What is that god awful ringtone?" said Howard.

"It's supposed to be ironic." Said Marco.

He pulled out his cell phone and read Sonic's text.

"Sonic's fine and talking with the person who knew about the crystal." Said Marco, "And sent the address of the Paleontology museum."

Star smiled.

"Car to Museum." Star said.

Soon the car vanished.

Back at the Museum Chase was confused.

"So when will your friends be here?" He asked.

Soon the car with Sonic's friends appeared in the base scaring everyone even Keeper.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Shelby shouted holding onto Tyler.

"NO IDEA!" Tyler shouted holding onto his girlfriend.

"Huh, never knew of that feature." Said Sonic.

The others got out.

"And Marco, I TOLD YOU OF THE SECRET ENTRANCE TO THIS PLACE IN THE TEXT!" yelled Sonic.

"Star used her spell on the car." Marco said.

"My brother can teleport himself to places without any trouble." Said Sonic.

Keeper continued to inspect the crystal.

"This things got lots of powers, legend has it that the powers within this Mobian Crystal can only be achieved when a test within the crystal is passed. Sledge would do anything to get the powers within this crystal." Said Keeper.

"And I'm guessing that antlered lion Sonic fought wasn't Sledge." Said Raven.

Tyler turned to Raven.

"That guy was Fury, he had something to do with my father's disappearance a long time ago and I intend on finding out what happened." Said Tyler.

Suddenly; some type of wanted poster came flying in the hideout and everyone saw it.

"What is that?" said Star.

"Must be one of those old western time wanted posters." Said Marco.

"I feel sorry for the loser who is on that poster." Said Sonic.

Penny grabbed the poster and became shocked by what she saw.

A picture of Sonic the Hedgehog with a nose like Mr. Krabs, and a reward of 500,000 space units, and 20 planets.

Sonic laughed.

Penny gave Sonic the poster who took it out of her hands and became shocked.

"No, no, this is terrible." Sonic said before revealing the poster to everyone, "They just can't get my nose right."

Raven became confused.

"Wait, this Sledge person we've never met placed a huge bounty on your head and you're more worried about the fact that he gave you a different nose?" said Raven.

"Look at it." Sonic said.

Raven looked at the photo and became shocked.

"Yikes." Said Raven.

"Oh yeah." Gwen said.

At Sledge's lair Fury was looking for the perfect monster when he sees his boss's fiancé Poisandra.

"Well well Fury looking for a monster?" Poisandra asked.

Fury growled.

"Yes now zip it." Fury said.

Poisandra smirked.

"Well I know a great one." Poisandra said.

Fury was confused.

"Follow me." said Poisandra.

Fury growled and followed.


	6. Steeljaw

Back at Mighty Med; CatDog, G, and Debbie were standing in front of a huge blaster. Kaz and Oliver were behind it.

"Okay, let's do this." said Kaz.

CatDog became scared.

"THIS IS GOING TO HURT, I KNOW IT!" yelled Cat.

"What-no, this thing is supposed to remove the bad case of foot fungus I just got." said Kaz.

Cat's Jaw dropped and Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

"G how are you friends with him again?" She asked.

"It's a long story." Said G.

Oliver pulled out another blaster.

"Now this should do the trick." Said Oliver.

He aimed the blaster at the four.

Debbie looked at her boyfriend.

Oliver then fired at the four before they returned back to normal.

"I'm back, it's a miracle." Said Debbie.

"Yeah, and nothing hectic happened." Said G.

However; the lights went out and a lady like scream was heard.

"Sorry." Said G.

"Um that was me." Phil said.

Just then laughter is heard and CatDog are shocked.

"I know that laugh." said Dog and growled. "Catfish Booray."

Cat was checking an iPad.

"Something doesn't quite add up; according to the hospitals security system, Catfish came from the main entrance. The power first went off close to the back entrance." Said Cat.

He then saw something odd.

"And there seems to be a metal wolf." said Cat.

Dog was confused.

"Metal Wolf?" He asked.

"I'll try to see if he's got a record." Said Cat.

He stopped the video and zoomed in on the robot and saw a mugshot of the guy.

"Oh boy, it's a Decepticon. According to this, he's Steeljaw, a dangerous criminal on Cybertron. His actions landed him in the Alchamor." Said Cat.

"I've heard of this guy before; ever since the Alchamor crashed Steeljaw's been rounding up an army of Decepticon's." said G.

Cat saw something else.

"So far, he's got one Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture, two mini cons, and Clampdown in his group." Said Cat.

"Whatever he wants with a generator, it must be big." Said Oliver.

"I'll go after Steeljaw, keep Catfish from capturing CatDog." G said before going dragon and leaving.

The others nodded.

"So who wants pizza?" said Kaz.

Everyone groaned.


	7. The Oracles

Back at the Dino Charge Rangers hideout; a woman named Dr. Kendall Morgan gave Sonic some type of headband with technology on it.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" said Sonic.

Kendall smiled.

"Of course; this headband will put you in a cryolike solution while creating a wavelength between you and the crystal." said Kendall.

Sonic became confused.

"You lost me at all of it." said Sonic.

"She said that you'll be put to sleep and be inside the crystal so that you can try to gain the powers within it." said Penny.

Sonic still looked confused.

"Ok even you lost me." Sonic said.

Shelby groaned.

"Just put the headband on." Said Shelby.

Sonic put the headband on his head before lying down on a bed.

"Once you're asleep, you'll find two wise men oracles that'll give you the test to gain the crystals powers." Said Keeper.

Gwen is shocked.

"Oh no." She said. "This may be like when Batja defeated Sonic."

She looks at her boyfriend with a worried look.

"Relax, I'm hard to kill. Vexx couldn't do a thing, not even his son, Batja was a bit of a failure, and Erazor Djinn couldn't even though he was a genie." Said Sonic, "Let er rip."

Kendall pushed a button on the headband and Sonic instantly went to sleep.

Inside Sonic's subconsciousness; Sonic woke up and looked around and saw two humans. One with a black emo haircut and one with a brown bowl haircut.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, we have been expecting you." The bowl haircut oracle said in an Ian Hecox voice.

"For we are the oracles within the crystal." The emo haircut oracle said in an Anthony Padilla voice, "For I am Emo, and this is my associate Bowl."

Sonic bowed down.

"Greetings, for I am here to-"Sonic said before standing up and realizing something, "Hey, you're both humans. Didn't the crystal come from Mobius?"

Bowl became mad.

"What is this, suddenly you become an expert at who is Mobian and who is human? We're oracles, we can take any form we want." Said Bowl.

"Oh, sorry." Said Sonic.

"Look, we've been trapped in this crystal for millions of years, we want to see what the outer world is like." Said Emo.

Sonic was confused.

"But Keeper said you two were going to give me a test." He said.

Bowl groaned.

"Not again, every time someone enters their own subconscious while close to the crystal, it's always for a test." Said Bowl.

"You've been sent to earth 65 million years ago and trapped underground. The only way anyone could have been doing the tests was because they fell asleep close to you guys and somehow ended up with the two of you by mistake." Said Sonic.

"Good point." Emo and Bowl said.

Bowl smiled.

"We will do it in the human world." Bowl said.

Back in the hideout; Sonic awoken, shocking everyone.

"You were out for two minutes, what happened?" said Marco.

"A test in this world, and those wise men were actually wise guys." Said Sonic.

Chase laughed.

Suddenly; the crystal started glowing before Emo and Bowl came out, dressed up as gangsters.

"What happening homies?" said Bowl.

"Emo and Bowl are in the house." Said Emo.

Everyone but Sonic became shocked.

"Told you." Said Sonic.

"Okay, time for that test." Said Bowl.

The two oracles and Sonic left the base.

"That's not good." Said Howard.

"Yeah, there's a hedgehog wanted by Sledge out in the open." Said Ridley.

An alarm went off and Kendall saw something.

"Not only that, but there's some seismic activity going on." Said Kendall.

"We're on it." Said Tyler.

The rangers left the base.

Keeper turned to the others.

"It's best you stay here. Since you're known associates of Sonic, Sledge will want you as prisoners as well." Said Kepper.

In the city; a plant like monster with four vine like tentacles and swords was destroying the city.

"Oh yeah, cower in fear humans, I'm looking to seek the bounty on the blue hedgehog." Said the monster.

Five blasts hit the monster and the rangers rangered up appeared.

"Not so fast." Said Tyler/Red Ranger.

"No go anywhere." Said Koda/Blue Ranger.

"The Power Rangers." Said the monster.

"That's right." Said Shelby/Pink Ranger.

"You must know where the blue hedgehog is." Said the monster.

"Sorry, but we can't let you get to him." Said Chase.

The monster then pulled out some awesome swords.

"Then you'll regret the day you messed with Vine Blade." The monster known as Vine Blade said.

Ridley pulled out a Dino Sword.

"Bring it." Said Ridley.


	8. Stopping Steeljaw and Catfish

Back in Mighty Med; G was looking around the back entrance of the hospital.

"I know this werewolf robot is here somewhere." G whispered.

Suddenly, he was kicked into a wall and saw Steeljaw in the shadows approaching him.

The Decepticon left the shadows and stopped in front of G.

Steeljaw smirked.

"For a stealthy human, you sure are loud." said Steeljaw.

G is mad.

"And for a Decepticon you sure take an appearance of a Wolf." G said.

Steeljaw is mad.

"We'll take this." He said and was about to punch G.

However G vanished in a puff of smoke and Steeljaw is shocked.

"What the?" He asked and looked around.

"You should know I am a Ninja and Ninjas are stealthy." G's voice is heard and Steeljaw looked around.

"Where are you human?" He asked.

However G shot Ice at Steeljaw and Streljaw saw him In his Dragon form.

"What the?" He asked.

The werewolf Decepticon jumped out of the way.

With CatDog, Debbie, Kaz, and Oliver; they were hiding behind a door.

Catfish entered with a pump action shotgun like blaster in his hands.

"You can't hide from me forever CatDog, you'll always be my main target." Said Catfish.

Kaz managed to grab one of Catfish's blasters without him knowing about it.

Kaz smirked.

"How about that, I'm so good at this." Kaz whispered.

Catfish did some sniffing.

"I know you're in here." Said Catfish.

Just then a voice is heard.

"Who are you?" A Voice asked.

Catfish turned and saw Alan Diaz.

The Cajun man smiled.

"I am the greatest trapper in the world, they call me Catfish Booray." Said Catfish.

"Yeah right." Said Cat.

Suddenly; Steeljaw came crashing through a wall and knocked out Catfish.

Alan screamed before turning into a Possum and playing possum.

Oliver groaned.

"Same ol' Alan." Said Oliver.

Steeljaw got up as G entered the room.

The wolf like Decepticon grabbed Debbie and CatDog before using the conjoined twin brothers as a rope and tied them around Debbie.

"Don't do this Steeljaw." Said G.

Steeljaw chuckled.

"You can't do anything to me, I've got the advantage." Said Steeljaw.

Kaz shot a blast at Steeljaw, electrocuting him.

CatDog managed to untie themselves.

Debbie ran over to G.

"It's over Steeljaw, I've won." Said G.

Steeljaw got on his feet and chuckled.

"You haven't won; I already got what I came for. Besides, this whole thing was just a distraction so that my underlings can escape with one of Mighty Med's generators." Said Steeljaw.

The others became shocked.

"What?" said Dog.

Steeljaw grabbed G by the neck and rammed him against a wall.

"And another thing, I've got a message for the blue hedgehog." Said Steeljaw.

G became shocked.

"Sonic, what does he have to do with this?" said G.

"A lot more than you think. Tell him that a friend of his wants to settle an old score with him." Said Steeljaw.

He dropped G before going into vehicle mode and leaving.

Phil came in and cuffed Catfish.

"You're going to Mighty Max." said Phil.

He dragged the Cajun man off.

CatDog started cheering.

"He's gone once again." Said Cat.

"Hi, ho, digity." Said Dog.

G sighed.

The others noticed it.

"Hey, what gives?" said Debbie.

"Steeljaw said that someone wants to settle an old score with Sonic." Said G.

The others became shocked.

"What?" said Cat.

"Apparently this wolf has a connection with one of Sonic's old foes. I don't like the looks of this, until we find out who Steeljaw is working with, we'd better keep this bit of info from S.H.I.E.L.D and the Plumbers, besides if they find out about this, it'll be the cause of widespread panic." Said G.

The others nodded.

"I don't like it either, but it's for the best." Said Dog.

"I don't like the fact that Alan turned into a possum. Why didn't he turn into a chicken?" said Kaz, "I could get eggs off of him."

Everyone groaned in disgust.


	9. Passing the Test

With Sonic, Emo, and Bowl; they were on top of a skyscraper.

"Okay, you ready?" said Bowl.

Sonic nodded.

"Ready when you are." said Sonic.

"Okay." said Emo.

He gave Sonic a pair of binoculars.

The hedgehog looked through them.

"You'll see that one Dr. Nefarious is blasting humans with a robotizer like bazooka, turning them into robots, and Lord Hater getting some type of huge blaster into his ship so that he can destroy the planet, and Betrayus leading an army of ghosts onto Earth." said Bowl.

Sonic saw the very things and became shocked.

"Wow." said Sonic.

"It's all part of the test, you must find a way to stop all three villains at once, while keeping your focus." said Emo.

"Are you ready?" said Bowl.

Sonic nodded.

"Ready when you are." Said Sonic.

He jumped off the building.

Back at the Ranger hideout; the others were relaxing when Kendall saw something shocking.

"There's three things of seismic activity very close to each other." Said Kendall.

The group became shocked.

"What?" said Star.

"A robot, some ghosts, and some type of skeleton." Said Kendall.

Gwen is shocked.

"It's Hater and Betrayus." said Gwen.

Star, Marco, and Penny became confused.

"Who?" said Marco.

"Betrayus is a ghost from Pac World and the Netherworld. While Hater is a skeleton like alien with plans to take over the universe." Said Raven.

"Okay, but who's the robot? Is it Ultron?" said Howard.

"Doubtful, he was destroyed and fell in that unstable space bridge." Said Star.

Penny turned to Kendall.

"Run a background on the robot; he must have some sort of criminal record somewhere in the universe." Said Penny.

Kendall nodded before doing some typing on a computer.

She saw something.

"I think I found out who the robot is." Said Kendall.

Everyone went to the computer and saw a picture of Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet and Clank video games).

"According to this, he's Dr. Nefarious; former alien turned robot with plans to wipe out all organic life in the universe, and wanted in dozens of galaxies." Said Kendall, "The first person to survive a battle against him was one Captain Qwark."

Gwen became confused.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" said Gwen.

Marco did some thinking.

"This Nefarious person must have some sort of connection with Sonic. And the three threats on earth at once is all part of the oracles test." Said Marco.

Keeper looked at Marco.

"Your right." He said. "And whatever is happening I bet Sledge has something to do with these creatures."

"Doubtful, none of these guys have anything to do with Sledge." Said Raven.

Howard started eating lots of burgers.

"Tell you what, if you guys care so much about Sonic's safety, go help him while I pig down on all these burgers." Said Howard.

Keeper hits Howard.

"Silence, this is something that Sonic must do on his own." Said Keeper.

"Everyone else left." Said Howard.

Keeper and Kendall saw that everyone but Howard was gone.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Kendall.

Back in the city; Sonic landed on the ground and kicked Nefarious across the face.

"Surprise, surprise." Said Sonic.

Nefarious became mad.

"You again, you and that Lombax will pay for that whoopee cushion prank you pulled on me." Said Nefarious.

"Tell that to Ratchet." Said Sonic.

Nefarious shot a round from his bazooka to Sonic who dodged it, but was quickly grabbed by two ghosts.

"What?" said Sonic.

Betrayus laughed.

"That bounty will be mine." Said Betrayus.

Sonic managed to touch his S.H.I.E.L.D watch and grabbed his Rocket Blaster, set it to 'ghost' and shot the two ghosts before they turned into eyeballs, letting go of Sonic who landed on his feet.

He then set the blaster to 'whiny skeleton' and aimed at Lord Hater who was making Peepers and Scourge carry a giant cannon.

"Oh yeah." said Sonic's clone.

"This planet shall know my evil." Said Hater.

He was then hit by a round from Sonic's rocket blaster, causing the skeleton to fall on his back.

"I can't let you get that cannon into space." Said Sonic.

Hater became mad.

"You, you think you can stop me?" said Hater.

"You won't be able to." Said Peepers.

"Scourge, take care of him." Said Hater.

Scourge smirked.

"With pleasure." Said Scourge.

Betrayus looked at Buttler.

"GET SONIC!" He ordered.

Butt-ler flew towards Sonic, but the hedgehog had his blaster set to 'ghost' and shot Butt-ler, turning him into eyeballs before they floated away.

But the hedgehog left himself open to a roundhouse kick to the face from Scourge that sent him crashing into a building.

Nefarious shot a round at Sonic, but he managed to shoot one of his rounds at Nefarious's round, destroying it.

Scourge kicked Sonic in the chest.

"You think you're better than me, a clone? You're wrong, since I'm your superior." Said Scourge.

He grabbed Sonic by the wrist and tossed him over his shoulder and on the ground before taking his blaster and aiming it at him.

"And now, I'll finish what I have hoped for since my creation." Said Scourge.

However, Buttocks tackled Scourge to the ground.

"You fool, if you kill him, Lord Betrayus will only get one space unit and one planet only." Said Buttocks.

"Please, I'm worth way more than that, even 500,000 space units and 20 planets. I'd say I'm worth about 2 trillion and the entire universe." Said Sonic.

Scourge and Buttocks nodded in agreement.

However; Raven appeared and managed to kick Scourge across the face.

"Ahhh." The clone shouted.

Sonic became shocked.

"Raven?" said Sonic.

Eventually; Gwen, Penny, Star, and Marco appeared.

"What're you doing here?" said Sonic.

"If you think we're going to let you have all the fun, even if this is your test, you're mistaken." Said Star.

"This is something I must do on my own." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; Nefarious managed to slam a collar on Raven and captured her, Gwen, and Penny.

Some ghosts managed to capture Star and Marco.

Peepers did some work on Hater's ship.

"There, the cannon's installed." Said Peepers.

"Scourge, retreat." Said Hater.

Scourge ran into the ship before it took off.

"Try and stop three threats at once you fool." Hater said from his ship before laughing.

Sonic looked around and saw that his friends were held prisoner by Nefarious, and Betrayus, and saw that Lord Hater's ship was slowly leaving the planet.

The blue hedgehog then took a deep breath.

" _The center of the storm is always still, and it's easiest to find a solution from there_." Thought Sonic.

He turned to Betrayus and his ghost army.

" _Betrayus is only here to collect the bounty on you, so stopping him can wait._ " Sonic thought.

He turned to Hater's ship.

" _Lord Hater is in possession of a powerful cannon which he'll use to destroy the planet once he's in space, I'll have enough time to stop it._ " Sonic thought.

He then turned to Nefarious.

" _And Nefarious is in possession of a bazooka on the robotize setting. Hopefully it has a ghost and crybaby skeleton's ship setting, getting that thing is top priority._ " Sonic thought.

He ran towards Nefarious and kicked his head off before grabbing the bazooka.

"I'll take that." Said Sonic.

He removed one of his quills and threw it on Raven's collar, disabling it.

Raven smirked.

"Finally." Said Raven.

Sonic put the bazooka on 'ghost' setting and aimed at the ghosts before shooting them.

The ghosts were hit and turned into eyeballs, causing Star and Marco to fall on the ground.

The hedgehog then set the bazooka to 'crybaby skeleton's spaceship' and set it on the ground before firing a round at the ship, destroying it.

Sonic stood up with the bazooka in his hands before dropping it on the ground.

In Sledge's lair ship he saw this.

He screamed in anger.

"That hedgehog is too good, no worries. Vine Blade will stop him once he defeats the rangers and gets the energems." Said Sledge.

Back on earth; Sonic's friends surrounded him.

"That was amazing, I didn't think you were able to stop three threats at once, how'd you do that?" said Marco.

Sonic smiled.

"It's all about keeping your focus." Said Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Just then an explosion was heard.

Everyone became shocked.

"That came from downtown." Said Penny.

"We'd better stop it." Said Sonic.

However, the oracles appeared.

"Well done Sonic, you passed the test." Said Bowl.

"You lost your focus a second ago, but you regained it and stopped every threat in the area. The crystals powers are now yours." Said Emo.

He pulled out the crystal and it dematerialized into energy before going into Sonic's werehog morpher.

Sonic opened up the morpher and saw the numbers 1, 3, 9 flashing.

"It's the power to merge any form you've got with your werehog form." Said Bowl.

Sonic made his Excalibur appear and merged it with the werehog morpher.

"Let's see if this works." Said Sonic.

He pushed 139 and the moon button before the morpher and sword started glowing at once.

Sonic turned into his werehog form just before his gold armor(save for the helmet)started appearing on him, the red cape appeared and his sword and morpher went into the armor.

"Let's roll." Said Sonic.

He then flew into the air.


	10. Defeat Vine Blade

With the Dino Charge Rangers; they were being over powered by Vine Blade.

He managed to knock them on the ground, causing them to demorph.

"So much for the pen being mightier then the sword." said Vine Blade.

He got ready to strike them, but some blasts ended up hitting him.

Vine Blade fell on the ground and saw Sonic's landing on the ground with his hands in blaster mode that look like the Rhino Morpher in blaster mode.

"What the juice." Vine Blade said.

Sonic smirked as his blaster hands turned back into his own hands.

"Your going down Vine Breath." said Sonic.

Just then Fury, Curio and Poisandra appeared.

"So you're the Mobian who's been making my dear Sledge seem like an idiot." said Poisandra.

"And I'm guessing you're Sledge's skank." said Sonic.

Chase chuckled.

"I like this guy, he's got a snarky tongue." said Chase.

Poisandra became mad.

"Hey, you might have gained the crystal's powers, but the bounty is still on you, and it's bigger." said Poisandra.

Fury pulled out a wanted poster and his hand was covering up Sonic's face. The price was now 2 trillion space units and the entire universe.

He removed his had, revealing that the photo Sonic now had a nose like Squidwards.

"Okay, now he's just being mean and immature." said Sonic.

"I know. Who has that nose?" Tyler asked.

The rangers shrugged it off.

Sonic turned his hands into swords.

"You want my head so badly, you got it." said Sonic.

He charged towards Vine Blade and started clashing swords with him.

Fury tried to attack Sonic from behind, but the werehog/knight turned his left sword into a blaster and shot Fury, knocking him on the ground.

"Ahhh." He said and was blasted to the street. "Is that the best you..."

However a bus hits him before he can finish talking.

"Eh, never liked him anyways." said Poisandra.

The Rangers became shocked.

Soon, the others appeared panting from exhaustion.

"What'd we miss?" said Marco.

"Don't ask." Sonic said.

Vine Blade charged at Sonic who turned his sword hands back into his original hands and grabbed the monster before flying into a dumpster.

Vine Blade started to strike Sonic with one of his swords, but the hedgehog clashed his right handed sword with his.

"Die like the scum you are." said Vine Blade.

"You're more scum then you think." said Sonic.

He slashed at Vine Blade before charging up a blast from his left handed blaster, shooting the monster in the chest and sending him crashing in the dumpster.

The Dumper exploded.

However; Vine Blade came out of the explosion.

"I'm out." He said and exoded.

At Sledge's lair he was mad.

"That fool. This isn't over." said Sledge.

He turned to a Vivix.

"Magna Beam." said Sledge.

The Vivix nodded and pressed the Magna Beam Button.

The Magnabeam went to earth and made Vine Blade giant.

"I AM MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER!" Giant Vine Blade said.

Everyone stepped back.

The red rangers communicator went off.

Tyler grabbed it.

"Yes?" said Tyler.

" _I gave the werehog morpher an upgrade during Sonic's unconsious times._ " said Kendall, " _You need to push 957 in just plain werehog mode._ "

Sonic nodded before bringing out his Excalibur and werehog morpher.

He pulled them apart and turned back into his werehog form.

He pushed 957 and the moon before growing to giant size.

Sonic roared.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa, that's new." said Howard.

"No duh, that hot lady in the glasses said so." said Bowl.

Howard leaned over to Marco.

"Wow, they are a bunch of wise guys." said Howard.

"Tell me about it." said Marco.

Sonic charged at Vine Blade and slashed his chest.

The monster got ready to slash Sonic with one of his swords, but the werehog grabbed it's vine and slashed it off before slashing off the other vines.

Vine Blade was about to headbutt Sonic, but the werehog jumped out of the way.

"You call yourself a swordsman? You're only using your claws to fight me this time. I'm a true swordsman, the one who made swordsmen who they are. Who would they be without me?" said Vine Blade.

Sonic growled.

"Time to find out." said Sonic.

Emo became shocked.

"He quoted Optimus Prime, he just quoted Optimus Prime. He's about to kill someone." said Emo.

Sonic beared out his claws.

He charged at Vine Blade and slashed at him non stop.

Sonic then went behind Vine Blade and stuck his claws into the monster's neck before removing the monster's head and spine from it's body.

The head fell on the ground followed by the body before it blew up.

Everyone became so shocked that they started vomiting.

"Sheesh, I've known him for four years and I never knew he could be this violent." said Penny.

"Me neither, but you should have seen him when he killed that one genie Erazor Djinn." said Raven.

Sonic pushed the moon button on his morpher before shrinking back to normal size and turning back to his original form.

"Ooh yeah, you don't mess with Sonic the Hedgehog. Because I'll make destruction out of you." said Sonic, "West si-eeeeede."

He went to his friends.

"That was awesome. I didn't think you could deal with anyone on your own." said Chase.

"He good." said Koda.

Sonic laughed.

"I could take on a whole army." said Sonic.

Bowl turned to Emo.

"You want to build a new home?" said Bowl.

Emo smiled.

"HELL FRIGGING YEAH BITCH!" said Emo.

The two oracles disappeared.

"And those guys are real jerks." said Riley.

Later; Sonic and his friends were driving the car down the road.

"Now that was quite the adventure." said Star.

"Yeah baby, we took care of three threats at once and killed a monster." said Howard.

"We? That's funny, I remember you staying at the hideout and not doing anything while we were trying to help Sonic out." said Penny.

Howard groaned.

"Fine, Sonic took care of three threats at once and killed a monster." said Howard.

"Much better." said Sonic.

Suddenly; someone's cell phone started ringing.

" _They call me Sonic, cause I'm faster then sound, I keep on jumping around._ " a phone rang.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone.

"Now there's a ringtone." said Penny.

Marco groaned.

Sonic placed his feet on the steering wheel and saw a text which shocked him.

"There's an old foe from my past who's about to return?" said Sonic.

Everyone became shocked.

"Who?" said Raven.

"I don't know, until we find out, it's best we don't panic right away." said Sonic.


End file.
